Loving darkness to save the Light
by Inu's Nanashi
Summary: Kagome finds herself in the warm embrace of a strong, white haired demon. InuYasha? No?... In that revelation Kagome finds a life of passion, deception, and ultimately the confirmation of her fate in a time to which she does not belong.
1. ohh Sesshoumaru, for the love ofKagome?

****

Chapter 1: Oh Sesshoumaru, for the love of…Kagome?

Kagome woke finding herself in a warm bed. She must have returned home. But then she noticed she was not clothed, and was held by strong, loving arms. She saw the white hair draped over his shoulders. It must be InuYasha. What did we do? "Did we make love?" She then noticed she had said it allowed.

"Yes" Answered a low voice.

"InuYasha. I don't remember doing this with you…I mean just yesterday we were…"

The arms hugged her closer to his naked body. She felt safe and loved.

" You don't have to worry about Inu Yasha anymore." The man said.

"What?!" InuYasha what are you saying?!"

" It's alright my love, we destroyed him, remember? He won't hurt you anymore."

What was this?! What was the man saying. Kagome tried to look around, but the man held her securely in a loving embrase.

"InuYasha!" This had to be InuYasha, in some sort of sick joke. "SIT boy!" She screamed They were lying down so she didn't know what good it would do, but it was worth try. Slowly the man lowered himself to be level with her face. She gasped at whom she saw.

" I know how much you cared for my brother. I don't expect you to forget him in such a short time, but remember what he did to you!"

The man was Seshoumaru. He held her face in his hand and kisses her lips. Kagome began to cry. What was he going to do, was he going to kill her? What had happened to InuYasha and how did she get here with Sesshoumaru.

" Sesshoumaru! How could you kill InuYasha?!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly were full of pain. He looked at Kagome as though she had just put a sword through him.

" Yes, We did kill InuYasha, but you know it was for the best."

"We?" Kagome asked. She would never kill InuYasha. Would she?

" He hurt you Kagome! He betrayed you for Kikyo and then used you as his human shield! How could I let him do that?! Tell me! How could I let him hurt you like he did? Don't you remember how he beat you?!" Sesshoumaru was yelling now.

" InuYasha would never hurt me! NEVER!" Kagome was in tears. "And you never loved me before now! You used to try to kill me!"

"It was INUYASHA I tried to kill. Never you! I've alwayzed loved you, Kagome, but I couldn't do anything because InuYasha would only grow more powerful in jealousy and my chances of getting the jewel would have been lost." 

__

The Jewel! So did this mean that Sesshoumaru now had the jewel?

" Where is the jewel Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I put it away, it is safe now." Sesshoumaru said softly. "Kagome, would you love me again?"

What was he talking about? Kagome was totally confused. Her head was spinning; she pressed it into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Who are you?" Kagome cried.

"Must I remind you Kagome." He said kindly. "I lived a life of pain before you. All my actions were based on my own selfish desires. All the people I've killed lived, and still live, inside me, crying at my conscience. Crying at me! I tried to block them out with killing more, but they just grew. They tortured my soul, you see. I had to find something to block them out with; I had to find something to concentrate on. The Tensuaiga. But then there's you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes swelled once more with tears. He gone through so much and loved her like no other. He seemed to love her even more than InuYasha ever had. How could she leave a man so…desperate as this?

She pressed her body closer to his.

"Let me love you Kagome." He said as he kissed her head. He positioned himself over her. Kagome knew what he wanted to do. She didn't want to do this with him! She didn't even know him. Could she make love to the man that killed InuYasha? 


	2. What you did

She looked at his muscular body, strong and steady over her own frail figure. He was waiting for her answer. His hair was draped down his shoulders and rested on her chest. She remembered that just yesterday she had been playing with Sango in a pond. InuYasha and Miroku could be seen peering from behind a tree, until Kagome yelled, 'sit!' It had been one of the nicer days in the Warring Sates era. She remembered tripping when she got out of the pond and landing on InuYasha. She could still remember the feeling of the cloth against her skin, and the heat that came from InuYasha's body. Then she remembered all Sesshoumaru had told her, and how much he was in pain without her. 

" Let me love you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said again.

In her moment of weakness, Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru began to press into her. Kagome found herself enjoying the sensation of Sesshoumaru inside of her, and InuYasha slipped from her mind.

When she woke she was confused once again, to find herself in Sesshoumaru's warm embrace. Then visions of last night's events came to her mind. She quickly sat up letting the covers slip off her bare shoulders and onto her lap.

__

What had she been thinking? She had to get back to InuYasha!

She was about to get up when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going." Sesshoumaru asked.

__

Oh no! What should she say? 

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her arm.

" Where were you going Kagome?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh my lord," She said and bent over and kissed him, "You need to learn to trust me."

Before she backed away from the kiss, Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of her head and pressed her lips to his.

" Trust comes with time, Kagome, and that we have not had." He said.

Kagome didn't know what to say so she simply nodded and smiled softly. There it was again! Her conscience telling her that it was wrong to leave him alone. Why? Why did she feel so wrong about leaving the man that was supposed to be her enemy?!

" What are you thinking about love?" Sesshoumaru asked as he got off the bed and slipped into his robe. Kagome blushed to see his bare body, and quickly turned away.

"Uh …um...nothing. Why do you ask?" Wait…did he just call her love?

"You look unwell, shall I call in Miroku?" He walked over to her and brushed her hair from her forehead. She felt a tingling sensation run over her skin as his fingers lightly flowed down her cheek and down her chest.

__

Miroku? Why would he be here? This was so confusing! 

"Yah, I think Miroku could help." She said with a fake cough.

'Let us clothe you first. Even if he is physically chained you can never chain his mind."

Well, it seemed Sesshoumaru knew Miroku well enough.

Sesshoumaru picked up a dark blue robe, rapped it around her, and walked her down a long dark hallway. The floors were black marble and so clean she could see her reflection staring blankly back at her. At the end of the hall there was an old, wooden door. Sesshoumaru opened it and then guided her inside.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the cold, damp air. Already she wanted to run back into the bed, even if it meant being once again with Sesshoumaru. But she was now in a large, dark room. There were empty cells lining the walls and in one of them sat Miroku. 

He had gotten very thin, and looked as if he had not seen the sun in a good while. His hair was greasy and in desperate need of a cutting, and his beard was unshaven.

" Well, I see you aren't dead yet." Sesshoumaru said with no expression. "Look, you have a visitor."

Miroku lifted up his head. Kagome gasped at his face. His eyes were sunken in and his jaw was clearly visible. He looked like the most miserable creature she had ever seen.

"Have you come here to simply grace me with your presence, or is there something I must do?" Miroku asked, with hate flowing from each word.

"I see you have not lost your good spirits. Yes, I do need you for something. Kagome here is ill, you must help her fully recover in time for tomorrow. If you don't, Shippo dies.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the hand and led her to his cell. He unlocked the cell door and walked Kagome inside, and shut the door. He came back a moment later with a bag and again opened the cell, and threw the bag at Miroku.

Kagome didn't want to be left with Miroku…No, this wasn't Miroku! This all wasn't real! She didn't want to be with Sesshoumaru, but she definitly didn't want to be in the same cell with this creature. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arms in and pressed her head to his chest.

"Don't leave me, please." She whispered.

"Kagome," He said stroking her hair. "I will not be far. I will not let anyone hurt you. You will always be safe, Kagome." He kissed her cheek and left her alone with Miroku. Miroku remained sitting on the floor loonking at Kagome, neather moved until Miroku finally spoke.

"So how does it feel Kagome?" He asked

"How does what feel?" Kagome asked in a daze.

"How does it feel to betray the people you were here to help? I do hope you are enjoying yourself with Sesshoumaru. He seems to be quite infatuated with you."

" He loves me, Miroku." _What? Why did she just say that?_

"Hah," He let out a soft, laugh, " Sesshoumaru is incapable of love, Kagome. Somewhere inside of you, you know that."

"Miroku, I don't know what…"

"Save your words, Kagome, Nothing you have to say can interest me anymore. It's all lies."

"But I wouldn't lie to you Miroku!" Kagome yelled. 

"Really now?! Then how did I get here? _Oh Miroku, come this way, Sango and I wish to show you something?!"_ Tears were flowing down Miroku's cheeks, " Was that not a lie? Or did Sango ask you to show me her impaled body lifeless on the ground. Did she want me to see her blood staining the grass all around her?! Tell me was that not a lie?!" Miroku was crying angry tears. He bent his head to his knees and wept aloud.

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. _Sango. No not Sango too!_

"What happened Miroku?" Kagome burst out. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Get away from me. Murderer!" Miroku broke her embrace and ran to the walls of his cell.

"What happened to Sango, Miroku? Tell me what happened to Sango."

" You Killed Her!"

Kagome sat on the cold, rock surface totally stunned. The tears flowed from her eyes effortlessly. Miroku looked at her with anger, and for a moment his eyes softened.

"Kagome, You act as if you know nothing of hat you have done." He said calmly.

"Miroku, Please, It wasn't me; it couldn't have been. I wouldn't have killed Sango or InuYasha. Please you must believe me." Kagome pleaded.

"I would like too, but you were the one that led me to Sesshoumaru; you were the one that locked me in here. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms. The last thing I remember before that was the day we were at the pond. You and InuYasha were looking, remember? We made camp, and I…that's all I remember."

"I don't believe you Kagome."

"You have to Miroku!"

"I don't, and I won't. Now I will avenge them with the little strength I have left. You will be sucked into my wind tunnel!"

"NO!"

Die Kagome!"

"


	3. Look before you speak

****

Chapter 3: Look before you speak

(Okay a couple of people were angry and confused. So… To the person that said Sesshoumaru would never love Kagome: This is a fan FICTION. FICTION means not true. To the person that was confused: This will probably be confusing for maybe two more chapters, but it will get easier to understand once Kagome understands. So right now you are probably just as confused as she is. 0_^ Don't worry!)

"Die Kagome!" Miroku yelled and readied his wind tunnel. 

"Miroku! What if you are wrong! What if I'm telling the truth!" Kagome cried.

Miroku's eyes softened and he slowly let down his hand.

"We have at least one hour before Sesshoumaru returns. You must tell me everything." Miroku said softly.

"Miroku, thank y…" She began to say, but Miroku cut her off.

"This does NOT mean I believe you. It just means I am willing to listen." He said sternly and sat in a corner with his arms resting on his knees.

"Now tell me what you remember." He demanded. 

" I was at the pond with Sango. She noticed you two looking at us and I 'SAT' InuYasha. When I got out I tripped and InuYasha just HAPPENED to be standing there. I don't remember what happened after but I know we set up camp. That's all I know."

"Then how do you know me and Sango, and InuYasha?"

"Oh I remember you all! I remember the jewel and Shippo, and Kikyo, and…everything! But nothing after that day at the pond." Kagome's voice became a whisper, " What happened after that, Miroku? Did it even happen here? Where am I?"

Miroku was silent for a while. Finally he spoke, " So you are the past Kagome."

"What? You meen now I'm from the past. I'm used to being from the future."

" After that day, kagome, the one you remember, Sesshoumaru came to you while we were sleeping. He told you some story about love and InuYasha doing something to you…"

"What was the something, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"That I do not know. All I know is what you declared to me before you brought me here." Then Miroku looked at her, "You really are the past Kagome aren't you."

" Yes! Do you believe me?"

"Yes, but how did you get here? To this time?" He said allowed halfway to himself.

"Oh Miroku!" Kagome was so excited that she had an ally she ran and hugged Miroku.

Miroku was about to push her away, but instead he wrapped his arms around her waiste. When he found she made no objection he slowly reached his back hand lower to her…

"Miroku! All you think about is women, even at a time like this?!" She slapped Miroku across the face, and quickly broke the embrace. 

"Hey, You can't blame a guy!"

"Hmff." Slowly a smile crept on both of their faces and they both broke out laughing.

"I haven't laughed in quite a while." Miroku said still catching his breath.

"You are such a perve." Kagome laughed.

"While that was fun we should be focussing on how to get you away from here." Miroku said in a buisiness manner.

"How long have I been with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

" From what I can tell, it has been about two weeks. But that is just my guess."

"I must get back to inuYasha!"

"Kagome," Miroku spoke in a suddenly sad tone," InuYasha is dead. He has been dead about two weeks. You must get away from here and live, but you will never be able to go back to your time, or InuYasha's time."

These words stung Kagome. She stared at the floor and let the tears stream down her face. _Never to see InuYasha agian._   
"Kagome, You must get the jewel and take it with you. It MUST not be left to Sesshoumaru." Miroku said slowly.

"Miroku," Kagome cried, "I can't!"

"But you must! For Sango, for InuYasha, for the rest of the world! Do it for your time. If Sesshoumaru has the jewel, who knows what will become of the future. Just because you can't see your time, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Miroku said.

"Miroku, Now that I know that InuYasha is dead, because of me! I can't live with myself while knowing what I have done!"

"But it wasn't you! It was a different you. You have a chance to correct her mistake. Please Kagome, be strong."

Kagome put her hands to her face and wept.

" Avenge InuYasha, kagome." Miroku said.

With those words, Kagome found her strenght. She would avenge InuYasha, and nothing would stop her. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Kagome, Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

" I will avenge InuYasha! His death will not be in vain!" She declared.

"And you will do this, how?" Miroku asked flatly.

"I'm gonna…um…good question."

" You must first get the jewel. I would help you but as you see I'm a bit locked up. Do you know where it is?"

" No, not yet." Kagome answered.

"Well before you do anything you must find out that. I need time to think. Come again to me once you find where the jewel is; I will have my answer by then."

"Alright I…" Kagome was cut off by the sound of slow, steady clapping. When she turned to see who it was, she found Sesshoumaru. Her heart skipped a beat and was filled with fear. She tried to stay calm by telling herself he had not heard.

" I didn't hear you enter." She said.

" I never left. So you are still in love with that mutt. I should have known." Sesshoumaru walked to her slowly and opened the cell door. " And you!" He grabbed Miroku by the throat." Telling Kagome lies!"

"They are not lies!" Kagome yelled.

"It is alright Kagome, I forgive you. You didn't know any better and are odviously still tramatized, but you, Miroku, had no right!" He dug his nails into Miroku's neck drawing blood.

"You overestimate yourself, Sesshoumaru." Miroku said struggling for breath.

" I am the one with your life in my hands. It is no time for you to be making insults." Sesshoumaru again tightened his grip.

" Sesshoumaru stop!" Kagome ran to stop him but he pushed her aside.

"Kagome close your eyes." Sesshoumaru commanded her.

"No Sesshoumaru! Don't! Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru drew out his claws.

"Miroku…" Kagome began.

"Close your eyes, Kagome, just close your eyes." Miroku said calmly. He gave an understanding nod and then smiled. 

Kagome slowly closed her eyes.


	4. Memories that aren't

(Okay, Last chapter wasn't as good as the other ones. I will try my best to make this one better. Sorry! I swear once in here. Please don't get me in trouble! Sorry if it offends you!)

****

Chapter 4- Memories that aren't

Kagome slowly closed her eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. At the sound of demon nails slashing across a young, monk's skin Kagome knew Miroku was gone.

"Let us go Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in his usual, unemotional voice.

"I will never go with you, you…bastard!" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru with pure hatred.

" I see you need to be reminded of who your allies are." Sesshoumaru was obviously hurt and angry. He dragged Kagome on the ground by her hair. Despite the pain she struggled to free herself. At last they came to a different room. The door was dark wood and much larger than the others. Sesshoumaru opened the door, which revealed a small, dark room. The walls were old wood, and the floor was black marble like the hallway.

" Sit in the chair." He commanded her.

Kagome obeyed and went to the chair in the center of the room. It wasn't really a chair, just more like a wooden box, but she sat on it none the less.

"Now Kagome, let me tell you what InuYasha did to you and maybe you will understand why I am letting you live."

"Go to hell, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled. She didn't dare look at him, but instead spoke to the floor.

"The day before I came to you," Sesshoumaru continued," the priestess Kikyo came to inuYasha. A great neusance isn't she? She told him that she had forgiven him, for her death and claimed to love him again. Well of course my stupid brother believed her. Kikyo led him to a densely wooded part of the forest, where she was sure you would be able to see, but InuYasha did not know of your presence. Well, Kikyo readied to destroy InuYasha, but he saw you and used you to shield himself. Late when you complained to him about what he did to you he beat you and…"

"Shut your mouth, Sesshoumaru! I don't believe a word." Kagome said.

"Then you wouldn't mind letting me continue." Sesshoumaru said. He knew she was week at heart and did not have a strong defense.

"You are a liar! I don't want to hear another word!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You led him to a place near the pond…" He began

Kagome suddenly saw the whole scene as it had happened. She had led InuYasha to the pond in the morning, before anyone had woken up. Sesshoumaru came up behind him as he was with Kagome and removed his head with his claws.

Kagome shuddered at the memory. Why did she remember this if she had never done it? She heard Sesshoumaru's voice stop. Kagome felt more discusted with herslef than she ever had. She had slept with the man that killed her true love, not to mention he was his brother, and had killed Miroku, and was holding her against her will!

"If you love me so much you would let me go." Kagome said coldly.

" I cannot, in good conscience, let you go in your current condition." Sesshoumaru responded just as cold as she did.

"Since when has your conscience ever stopped you!" Kagome yelled and slapped Sesshoumaru on his face. 

At first Sesshoumaru said nothing, only stared at her. Then he suddenly pushed her down onto the ground and lied on top of her.

"So you don't love me!" He yelled as he ripped off her shirt." Well then I guess you are only good for one thing now!" He began to remove his clothing.

"You are incapable of love you monster!" Kagome screamed and kicked him…where it counts. Though Sesshoumaru was demon he could feel that. All he could think about was the pain until he found Kagome was already out the door and running down the hall.

Kagome ran into the only room left to be unopened. In it she found exactly what she expected. How could Sesshoumaru be so foolish as to put the jewel in an unlocked room? She ran and took the jewel out of its float in mid-air. Just as she was turning to leave she found Sesshoumaru guarding the doorway.

"How did you unlock the door!?" He asked in surprise.

"It was unlocked idiot!"

"No, a spell was cast on it I was there when it was done!" 

"To bad I have the jewel now." Kagome said with her victory smirk.

"Not for long!" Sesshoumaru promised as he lunged at Kagome, reaching for the jewel. Just before the impact the event both Kagome and Sesshoumaru least expected, happened.

"Make way, Kagome!" A small, familiar voice shouted.

______________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter was short, but I was taking too long to write it so I decided it's better to make a short one, then a long chapter that takes a while to write. So I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. A Well

(School just started! I'm swamped with homework so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.)

_________________________________________________________________________--

****

Chapter 5- A Well

"Make way, Kagome!" A small, familiar voice shouted.

Just then a ball of fur came flying onto Sesshoumaru's face. It clawed frantically at his eyes. Kagome didn't know whether to run or stay for back-up, but when the ball of fur turned to reveal a familiar face, Kagome's heart was somehow calmed.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Kagome!" Shippo said joyfully still clawing at Sesshoumaru's face despite his resistance, "I'm so happy you are alright!"

__

What? Kagome thought, _she must not know that I…the other me… betrayed them._

Just then Sesshouamru was able to detach Shippo from his face; He threw him clear across the room.

" You pitiful pest! How did you get out?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

"Ahah!" Shippo got up on his feet, "You forgot that the same spell that bound Miroku's wind tunnel was the same one that locked me in the cell. What happened to Miroku is the real question."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome thoughtfully, "Oh, I believe Kagome could tell you all about that."

Kagome heart sank. _So Miroku knew he could not use his wind tunnel to destroy here. He never really even thought about hurting her._ She saw Miroku's face. His expression right before his death, was so calm and…the memory was too much for Kagome to bear, especially with all this confusion she felt. Her head began to pound with pain, and she collapsed on the floor.

She woke to find Sesshoumaru gently dabbing her head with a warm cloth.

"Get away from…" She began, but he cut her off.

" Kagome, let us forget last night's events." He said gently.

"Where's Shippo?!" Kagome sat up, almost bumping heads with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried from a small cage on the floor.

"Let him go, Sesshoumaru." Kagome commanded.

"Now I can't do that. You should be begging me to let him live first of all." Sesshoumaru obviously had a compromise planned.

" If you do anything to…" Kagome began to warn.

" I will allow Shippo to live, as long as you promise to remain faithful to me. Even a hint of betrayal and he dies."

Sesshouamru had Kagome cornered. She couldn't let another one of her friends die at her expense. So she had to do what he wanted.

" Alright, Sesshoumaru, but you must let Shippo stay with me, OUT of the cage." Kagome said. If she was going to have to spend the rest of her days with this…Kisama, she would much rather do it with Shippo around.

" It is done." Sesshoumaru said, as he went over and unlocked the cage containing Shippo, who immediately ran and hugged Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome had an idea, a risky, terribly dangerous, but better than this life idea. She got up off the bed and went to the door. 

" Sesshomaru?" Kagome began to execute her plan, "I must use the restroom, may I go outside (Since they didn't have restrooms there)?"

" Yes." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome began to leave with Shippo, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

" Why are you taking Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

" Well I'm certainly not leaving him here with you! Besides I need someone to watch for anyone coming." Kagome answered.

" I do not understand your concern, but I will honor your wish." 

Kagome left the room and headed out the door which Shippo guided her to. She was finally free. She had no idea where she was, but her simple plot had worked.

" You did it Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome just smiled her reply. She and Shippo walked ahead for a few minutes until something came into view. Kagome's eyes lit up at what she saw. The WELL! It was still here! She had no idea how close they were to it. Sesshoumaru must have moved since…well since InuYasha. Both Kagome and Shippo walked over to it. They slowly peered over the edge half-expecting something to pop out. Just then something did pop out, but not from the well.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My chapters are going to be about this short from now on, unless I'm off from school. I will continue this! Even if it costs me a Geography grade. (Oh well, I'm failing than anyway.


	6. Just in Time

****

Chapter 6- Just in Time

Just then something did pop out, but not from the well. Sesshoumaru was running towards them at full speed, with his claws drawn, and teeth clenched. Kagome and Shippo had no choice; they both jumped into the well just in time before Sesshoumaru had ripped them to shreds (Well not Kagome, but he definitely would have done it to Shippo.)

The jewel glowed for a couple of seconds and they soon found themselves back at the bottom of the well. They looked up and saw that it was now daytime. The trees were rustling in a breeze and everything seamed peaceful. Kagome half wished they could just stay down there, where at least they knew they were safe. Shippo, on the other hand, was already half way up the well. When he reached the top, his eyes glowed with amazement at what he saw. Kagome soon followed him and was both relieved and frightened.

There was the forest! It was springtime again! It was exactly how it had been when Kagome remembered the last day in the Warring States era. Could she be…? 

"Kagome, I don't feel right." Shippo broke the silence.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Wherever this was it definitely felt more right than the time she had just came from.

"I don't belong here." Shippo began to cry. Then he became white as a ghost, and then as clear as a ghost, until he was no longer there.

" SHIPPO!" Kagome cried, and reached to grab the fading Shippo, but he was gone. She fell down on her knees. _No, not another one._ Just then she heard a voice, soft at first but growing in volume. Wait…it was calling her name. Kagome didn't know whether to answer or to run, but soon there was no choice. Out of the woods came a familiar figure. She had long, black hair and a boomerang strapped to her back. It was Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome cried with joy and ran to hug her. Sango was clearly surprised and just stood there confused by her friend's reaction. " Sango, Whatever I did to you I am so sorry. It wasn't me I swear." Kagome said.

"Well you should be sorry." Sango barked after a pause, " You had InuYasha worried mad! You know you shouldn't do that to him."

" Inu…InuYasha?" Kagome's heart leaped at the sound of his name.

"Why yes…" Sango began, but was cut off by the sound of a young monk searching for a friend.

"Kagome, Sango." Miroku said calmly.

Kagome was moved to silence. Just a day ago she had heard that very monks death, and now here he was.

"Kagome, Are you alright." He asked grabbing her shoulders.

"You are all alright! So it…it never happened. You are all alive and so am I?" Kagome ended in disbelief. This was all too good to be true. She didn't even want to go back to her time. She never wanted them to leave her side again.

"Kagome where were you?" Sango asked.

"I was...oh Sango! It was horrible!" Kagome cried.

" I believe she needs Kaede." Miroku said to Sango.

"No, I'm alright. I don't need anyone else but InuYasha! I must see him!" Kagome yelled loud enough for the whole forest to hear, and InuYasha.

" Hah," InuYasha snickered to himself. _So she does need me. She admitted it. I knew it all along._ InuYasha thought in his arrogant little mind. He ran to Kagome and the other's scent and stood next to Kagome.

Kagome turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"InuYasha?" She whispered in such a sweat voice that it even melted InuYasha's heart. He was so surprised at his fealings he was, for once, silent. Miroku and Sango gave each other a small understanding nod, and both crept into the forest, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone.

"UH…Kagome, you…!" InuYasha began his fake scolding, but the one tear that flowed down Kagome's cheek silenced him again. 

"Kagome what's wrong?" He finally asked in a truly caring voice.

"Oh InuYasha you don't know what I went through! I thought you were dead!" She cried and hugged him.

InuYasha was about to push her away, but realized it was no time to hide his feelings. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his cheek to her hair.  
"Kagome, Where have you been? I was worried." InuYasha said gently.

"She was with me." A deep voice said, "Where she belongs."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep, It's another shorty. See you next chapter!


	7. Brotherly Love

****

Chapter 7-Brotherly Love

"She was with me." A deep voice said, "Where she belongs."

They both turned to see Sesshoumaru standing before them. InuYasha whipped out the tensuiaga.

"What do you want! I never called a family reunion!" InuYasha said, with the sword pointed at Sesshoumaru.

" Oh dear brother, I get the pleasure of watching you die again." Sesshoumaru said in a flat tone.

" What are you talking about?" InuYasha was angered by his brother's lack of enthusiasm.

" Kagome's return from the future has altered it, but no matter, you will still die." 

" Kagome, what's he saying?" InuYasha asked.

" Don't fight him InuYasha! RUN!" Kagome cried, tugging at his sleeve.

" Forget that! Don't worry, he doesn't even have a good sword." InuYasha said in an attempt to anger his brother.

" How little my foolish brother knows." Sesshoumaru declared, as he too took out a tensuiaga.

" Hey where did you get that!" InuYasha yelled in confusion.

"Just run!" Kagome warned.

" If I still have the Tensuiaga it means you will still die!" Sesshoumaru said as he lunged at InuYasha.

InuYasha just missed his attack.

" Get out of here, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"No, I think she should see this. " Sesshoumaru said while taking another lunge at his brother, "She should see you for the failure you are!"

Kagome screamed. InuYasha leapt back and landed on his heals.

"Now this is a fight." He mused and leapt towards Sesshoumaru, who dodged the attack with seconds to spare.

Miroku and Sango came running from the forest.

"Oh no! It's Sesshoumaru." Sango sighed.

" But he's different, somehow. I'm sensing a very similar demon approaching." Miroku said.

"What should we do?" Sango asked calmly.

" Take Kagome! Get her out of here!" InuYasha answered her question as he landed from a backward leap.

"Let us go, Kagome!" Miroku yelled to her.

"NO! I must help InuYasha!" Kagome resisted.

"There is nothing you can do." Sango said, and pulled Kagome away into the woods.

" You are slow. There's no use resisting. I WILL kill you in the end." Sesshoumaru claimed.

"Try it!" InuYasha yelled taking a swing at Sesshoumaru. The blade hit Sesshoumaru's chest, but only left a scar.

" Fool!" Sesshoumaru yelled in anger, and attempted to sever InuYasha's neck, but only was able to swipe his face with the blade tip.

"I will have Kagome again." Sesshoumaru declared.

"Again? Hah, you couldn't get her even if I wasn't around." InuYasha bragged.

"Oh really, did you know that when Kagome and I were making love she..." Sesshoumaru began.

" Shut-up you liar!" InuYasha yelled, and came to a stop.

Sesshoumaru also stopped, and began to attack InuYasha's emotions.

" I've been with her where you've only dreamed. That's all you care about isn't it. You're attracted to her sweet scent, but you've never cared about her as a person, only that hideous priestess Kikyou." Said Sesshoumaru.  
" Leave Kikyou out of this!" InuYasha yelled.

" So you do care about her more than Kagome." 

" You don't know half of it Sesshoumaru! You are incapable of love!" InuYasha was hurt more than angry, hurt that what his brother was saying may be true.

" Just leave Kagome with me. I will give you a night to bring her here to me. Then I will take her away to where she belongs. Then she will be loved and you can have your pathetic Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

InuYasha was silent. How could he even think of giving up Kagome for Kikyou?! He was angry with himself for even considering it for that short second. But the thought crept back and he remained silent.

" I know you are thinking on it. With me Kagome will be loved, and safe. You only cause her pain." Sesshoumaru added.

"This is the time. I have to choose. It's either Kagome or Kikyou." InuYasha said to himself a loud.

*****

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome hid in the forest to view the events, and be ready incase of an emergency.

" What is he talking about?" Sango asked Kagome.

" I was in some sort of future of this time. I was with Sesshoumaru. He and…and I killed you, but I didn't! It wasn't this me I swear!" Kagome tried to explain to her friends.

"We know you wouldn't Kagome. Now continue with what happened there." Miroku said softly.

"" Sango and InuYasha were dead. I saw you, Miroku, but Sesshoumaru learned of out plans for escape and... Killed you. I was able to run from him and get the jewel. And the Shippo…Wait…Where is Shippo?" Kagome just realized he was missing.

" We don't know. He went to search for you and then…" Sango's voice faded.

" We have not seen him." Miroku finished.

" I came here with the Shippo from that future." Kagome said thoughtfully.

" Well that explains it. When that Shippo came here, the two merged into it, and were sent back to that future." Miroku decided.

"OH NO! So Shippo is in that horrible place! We have to save him!" Kagome yelled. Just then she heard these words…

__

' Kagome is only good for one thing, and that's finding the jewel. She just seems to work faster if you pretend to care for her.'

Kagome's heart broke into small, painful pieces. _So it's true, _She thought,_ I AM going to kill InuYasha._


	8. Separate tasks

****

Chapter 8-Separate tasks

"OH NO! So Shippo is in that horrible place! We have to save him!" Kagome yelled. Just then she heard these words…

__

' Kagome is only good for one thing, and that's finding the jewel. She just seems to work faster if you pretend to care for her.'

Kagome's heart broke into small, painful pieces. _So it's true, _She thought,_ I AM going to kill InuYasha._

*****

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, every muscle ached with sorrow. So that was all she was to Inuyasha, a jewel seeker. She should have seen it before! So the future would come to pass. _InuYasha cannot be allowed to live._

"… Kagome?" Sango was asking.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" Kagome snapped out of her thinking.

"Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are just standing there. Maybe you should get InuYasha to come back to us and think out his strategy." Sango advised.

"Right, yah." Kagome said. _I'll get something else while I'm at it. _She thought.

She walked over to InuYasha and put her hand softly on his shoulder, like she had always wanted to. InuYasha looked at her with sad, thoughtful eyes, that, for a brief moment, made Kagome forget about her plan.

"InuYasha, you see this is going no where. Why don't you come back." Kagome said in her most innocent voice.

"Yes, why don't you do that." Sesshoumaru advised.

InuYasha just looked at his brother with sad, angry, and troubled eyes and walked away with Kagome by his side.

That night Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome set up camp. They explained to InuYasha the situation of Shippo and the need to save him from that time.

"Why doesn't Kagome go and save him." InuYasha chimed in.

"We can't send her there again. Can't you see she's had enough time there already!" Miroku said a bit annoyed by his friend's selfishness.

"No, It's alright Miroku. InuYasha doesn't want me here. There at least I was wanted. Here it's only Kikyou that matters!" Kagome suddenly yelled, with tears flooding from her eyes.

"Kagome…What?…" InuYasha reached for her hand but she pulled it away before InuYasha could hold it.

"If it's Kikyou you want then go ahead have her! Your brother's less savage than you!" Kagome screamed and ran into the forest.

Sango gave InuYasha a hard look and ran after Kagome. Miroku and InuYasha sat in silence a long while until Miroku finally spoke.

" You can be truly selfish sometimes." He said solemnly.

"I know I'm selfish, but you don't understand so just stay out of it!" InuYasha was near tears.

" No you don't understand," Miroku raised his voice," Kagome has to travel back and forth between times, and you treat her like a slave! Yet she comes back, because she loves you! LOVE InuYasha! Unlike Kikyou no matter what you do to Kagome she will always love you, and you abuse her!"

"Don't talk about Kikyou that way!" InuYasha yelled and buried his head between his knees.

" So it's true. You only care for Kikyou. She tried to kill you InuYasha. Do you know that in the time Kagome just came from, you had chosen Kikyou over her, and then used her as your human shield when Kikyou betrayed you again! Did you know that she was told you used to beat her, and she's still not sure if it's true that you didn't!" Miroku was fed up with InuYasha.

" Well I haven't beaten her have I!" InuYasha yelled back at Miroku.

"But you would have." Miroku said softly, "And now you are going to let Kagome, who loves you, leave, and go with Kikyou who hates you."

" Shut the hell up!" InuYasha cried and punched Miroku in the eye, and stomped into the forest.

Just then Sango came back and sat beside Miroku.

"What happened." She asked gently examining his bruised eye.

"InuYasha is going to choose Kikyou over Kagome. I am not afraid for InuYasha, though he will likely die, but for Kagome." Miroku was too mad at InuYasha to care if he died.

" I am afraid this is not our battle. I think we will have to leave our friends to fight it. We should be focussing on Shippo Kagome and InuYasha are out of our hands." Sango said thoughtfully.

"You are right, as usual Sango." Miroku agreed, " but how will we get to the time of Shippo. Only Kagome can do that and she mustn't know because she might go too."

" You are forgetting the future Sesshoumaru that is here." Said Sango.

" Are you suggesting we ask Sesshoumaru for help?" Miroku was confused by Sango's thinking, but he knew her well enough to listen to the whole plan.

" I still believe this Sesshoumaru is evil, but with us in his time he will have more to bribe Kagome with. Then she will follow him to that time, and you, me, Shippo, and her, will escape back to this time." Sango said logically.

Miroku knew this was terribly risky but it seamed that it was the only way to save Shippo and Kagome. InuYasha would have to face his troubles alone.

*****

InuYasha ran through the forest. He wasn't going anywhere specific, just away from everything that was happening. Why had Kagome gotten so mad? He didn't mean to be so selfish. He hadn't decided on Kikyou. Why was she so sure he had chosen Kikyou? But InuYasha knew the answer to that. It was because a part of him had. 

Just then he noticed a young women standing in front of him. He slid to a halt and noticed, by her scent, that it was Kagome. Her face was expressionless and her eyes closed. She looked like a statue.

"InuYasha." She whispered.

"Kagome I…" InuYasha began.

"Shhh." She said and softly pressed her finger to his lips, "No more words. I know what I have to do now."

InuYasha was so confused by Kagome's actions he didn't even notice his sword being drawn from its sheath, until it's blade pierced his heart.

"Oh InuYasha. You forget I am part Kikyou." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And more is coming tonight! I'm pulling an all nighter! Hehe, see you soon.

Oh and to the review JASON put up- _Really? I love you too!_


	9. No regrets

****

Chapter 9- No regrets

InuYasha was so confused by Kagome's actions he didn't even notice his sword being drawn from its sheath, until it's blade pierced his heart.

"Oh InuYasha. You forget I am part Kikyou." 

*****

InuYasha's body was burning with pain. No matter where he turned there was always someone there trying to kill him, but never had he guessed that Kagome would be the one to do it. Kagome slowly took out the sword from InuYasha.

" Kagome, What did I do? What have I done to you?" InuYasha struggled to say.

" Must you ask, InuYasha? I have sacrificed so much, just for the small hope that I would someday be able to know that you loved me, and now I know that will never come to pass. I am taking back my life, by taking yours. Without you there is nothing holding me here." Kagome said calmly. She was acting so distant.

InuYasha looked up at her. Her expression was so calm, and beautiful. He could tell by her scent that there was no regret in what she had done.

"I hope this will make you happy, Kagome." InuYasha said.

" I will never be happy. I envy you, you get to die soon, but I have to go on living." 

"Kagome, I choose you, not Kikyou. That was your hope right? Well I hope I have fufilled it." InuYasha said honestly. He knew how mean and selfish he had been; he deserved this.

One tear fell down Kagome's cheek. She bent down and kissed InuYasha. When she began to back away, InuYasha held her head and kissed her. Kagome resisted at first, but then she fell into the warm, tingling sensation of InuYasha's lips against hers and she kissed him back.

"No regrets Kagome?" He asked her.

Kagome just stroked her hand down the side of his cheek and let the tears slowly fall from her eyes.

" Don't look back, don't regret, just forget." InuYasha said, "Go."

Kagome got up and began to walk away. Then the sudden terror of what she had done struck her and she came to a stop. InuYasha's words, _Don't look back_, still rang in her head.

****

Miroku and Sango walked to the well, where Sesshoumaru was supposed to meet InuYasha. After a few minutes of silent waiting Sesshoumaru appeared.

" Where is Kagome?" He asked.

" Kagome is not coming to you, but she would if you would do just one thing." Sango said.

" What is that?" 

" If you let us go to your time Kagome will have to come with you to get us. She will think we are in danger. Then you will have Kagome and we will return to this era." Miroku explained.

" Why should I trust you. Aren't you friends of Kagome?" Sesshouamru was suspicious, and rightfully so.

" We were, but trusts have been broken. This is not her punishment but rather InuYasha's" Sango always was able to create the best excuses on short notice.

" One final question. Why do you want to go to my time?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" This is all to teach InuYasha a lesson." Miroku said.

" He'll probably be killed soon, but he might as well learn something in the little time he has left." Sango added.

"Agreed." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed them both into the well.

They found themselves looking up at the night sky. They both cautiously climbed from the well. Straight before them was Shippo, sitting on the grass with his back turned to them.

"Shippo! We're so glad you are alright!" Sango exclaimed.

Shippo turned around to reveal red eyes, and an evil smile surrounded by foam. Then a loud, horrible scream came from the little Shippo. The sound pierced through Sango's ears and flowed through her whole body.

"Miroku!" She screamed, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

The screaming ceased.

"Now that's a trick ain't it." A crazed Shippo laughed.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I know this is short, but it's late. I'm gonna go to bed. Nighty, Night!


	10. Breathe into Me

****

Chapter 10: Breathe into me

Kagome got up and began to walk away. Then the sudden terror of what she had done struck her and she came to a stop. InuYasha's words, _don't look back_, still rang in her head.

****

**********

What did he mean by "don't look back."? Did he want to die? Should she turn around and save him even though he hurt her? If she didn't she would be a…murderer. But wasn't it a crime of passion_?_ She tried to reason in her head, but the word "_Murderer_" kept coming to mind until she could no longer bear it. She ran back to InuYasha who was lifeless on the ground. His face was pressed into the grass. She knelt down beside him and lifted his head. There was a small amount of blood from his mouth and nose. She touched his lips. They were ice cold! She tried to breathe life back into him, but he remained still.

"INUYASHA! I can't kill you! You can't be dead!" Kagome screamed, while crying tears of self-hatred. Yes the future would come to pass; InuYasha was_… no InuYasha can't die._ She thought, _I won't let him!_

She lifted his head and tried once more to give him breath. When that had no effect, she tore off his shirt and began to attempt CPR. She noticed that his wounds were healed, except of a scar. _What could this mean?_

"That is what happens when a demon dies. He is lucky that at least death was blind enough to consider him a full demon. The wounds are gone, and so is InuYasha, and just as the scar only his memory remains." Sesshoumaru had come from behind her.

"What…?" Kagome managed to say before bursting once more into a sob.

"InuYasha is no more. He will never breath life again."

*****

"Now that's a trick ain't it." A crazed Shippo laughed.

What have you done to Sango?" Miroku questioned.

"Aw, She's fine. She might be a little, uh, shall we say…forgetful when she wakes." Shippo laughed.

"What is this strange energy I am sensing from you?" Miroku asked, and brought his staff to a defensive position.

"SO that is the question. Does it scar you?" Shippo said in a taunting manner that made Miroku cringe.

" I am no afraid of my friends." Miroku said sternly.

" Oh your not now. So you won't mind if I do…this!" Shippo raised his hand and Sango went high up into the air. "Are you afraid of me now, Miroku?" 

"Let Sango go, she has done nothing to you!" Miroku commanded.

"Alright, you're such a party-pooper. I was just having some fun." The crazed Shippo smiled, and let down high hand, and Sango came flying back down. Miroku was able to catch her and lye her on the ground.

"What has happened to you?" An angered Miroku asked.

"PAIN! I'm both inside of me! It hurts! I'm squished!" Shippo screamed, and began punching the ground. "I have to cause other's pain so that I don't feel it! There is to much me in me!"

" I see, so the two Shippos are in one body, but not able to fit." Miroku said aloud to himself.

"IT HURTS REAL BAD!" The Shippo yelled, and lunged for Miroku, who dodged the attack." Feel my pain!" The Shippo screamed.

How was Miroku to get out of this?

*****

"Kagome, come with me. There is nothing you can do for InuYasha." Sesshoumaru reached out his hand to Kagome.

"No," She turned to InuYasha, "I won't let him die!" Kagome declared as she once again tried to breathe life into him.

" It won't work, Kagome. He died as a demon so it is logical to say he must be revived as a demon, and that takes much time to do. Give him up." Sesshoumaru pleaded.

"You…KISAMA! This is all your fault!" Kagome screamed at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't cast the blame to me. This time you did it on your own accord." 

Sesshoumaru was right. She had done it on her own accord. Just then something caught her eye. Sesshoumaru had TWO swords. One the tensuiga and the other…how could she have forgotten! She drew the other sword out of its sheath before Sesshoumaru could stop her, and struck InuYasha with it. The blue light flooded from the sword and InuYasha began to stir.

"InuYasha?" Kagome bent over him.

"Kagome? You've…" InuYasha began in a raspy voice.

" Do not enjoy life too much, for it will soon be over." Sesshoumaru told his brother.

"You are wrong, brother. Father's very disappointed in you." InuYasha grinned. "I am to destroy you Seshsoumaru!" InuYasha yelled and raised to his feet. 

"One of us will die." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"That would be you, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha said, and began cracking his knuckles.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long!

Thank you for all the reviews. They are really encouraging; keep it up! I'm sorry if I don't respond, I'll try to be better at that.


	11. Unconscious

****

Chapter 11- Unconscious 

"One of us will die." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"That would be you, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha said, and began cracking his knuckles.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered (in an o' so sweet voice).

"What?" InuYasha asked back.

Kagome got up and ran to him. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"This is sickening." A deep voice said. 

A figure emerged from the forest. At first all of them thought they were seeing things, but they were not. It was the present time Sesshoumaru.

" I would think my future self would be more wise than to fight for the love of a human, and such a worthless one at that." The present Sesshoumaru said. He stood right beside his future self and stared at InuYasha.

"I do not need your help." The future Sesshoumaru told the present.

"Oh, do you now. Well then we all must die sometime, I am not opposed to your death." The Present responded.

"That would be suicide." The future said matter-of-factly.

"And your point being…" The Present said.

"This is annoying, and confusing! So I'll just kill you both!" InuYasha finally concluded their discussion, and ran to attack them. Both Sesshoumaru's dodged the attack just in time.

" You fight pitiful when it is just one of me, I'm interested to see how short this will last." The present said and sprung onto InuYasha.

*****

" I see, so the two Shippos are in one body, but not able to fit." Miroku said aloud to himself.

"IT HURTS REAL BAD!" The Shippo yelled, and lunged for Miroku, who dodged the attack." Feel my pain!" The Shippo screamed.

How was Miroku to get out of this?

Quickly Miroku grabbed Sango and lifted her onto his back. He ran into the only place he knew of to hide, Sesshoumaru's fortress. He flung open the two large doors and shut them quickly. He ran down a large hallway with a dark marble floor, he saw a large black door, and opened, went inside, and shut it all in the same moment. He found himself in a large bedroom. The covers were bunched to one side and clothing still lay on the bed. Sesshoumaru had obviously been here. He lay Sango on the bed and then sensed that a familiar, someone else had been there. If only InuYasha was there, he could tell who it was. But Miroku could tell that something, or someone, had been created in that room.

Miroku heard the outer-doors crash to the floor; Shippo was coming. Miroku hid Sango under the large bed, and made sure she was out of sight. Shippo began banging at the door and soon enough it fell to the ground.

"Shippo, don't do this Shippo! You are still you. I can help you if you let me." Miroku pleaded with him.

" You really want to help me?" Shippo asked sweetly.

"Yes, I do." Miroku responded sympathetically.

"THEN DIE!" Shippo yelled and took a full leap onto Miroku's arm. 

Shippo dug his teeth into Miroku's flesh. Mrioku yelled with pain and tried to shake Shippo off, but it was no use. Shippo dug his claws into Miroku's arm, and shortly afterward Miroku felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

" How are you feeling, my dear Miroku?" Shippo asked while leaping off his arm and onto the bed.

"Fine." Miroku managed to lie, but his countenance said differently.

"The poison should be working by now. Hurt's, doesn't it?" the evil Shippo whispered meanly.

'You little BRAT!" Miroku yelled and ran at Shippo. He grabbed his neck and began bashing Shippo on the floor until finally Shippo was unconscious, and so was Miroku.

_______________________________________________________________-_______

I have so many School projects! GRRR! I know it took REALLY long for such a short chapter, but I reward you all for waiting by not making the next chapter a cliff-hanger! YAY!

See you Next Chapter.

P.S- Don't you just love how my titles have nothing to do with the chapter?!


	12. The Merge

****

Chapter 12- A Merge to make One

(hey yall! I just read my hole fanfiction and WOOH yall are right. It's major league confusing!! I'll see what I can do to fix that.)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This is annoying, and confusing! So I'll just kill you both!" InuYasha finally concluded their discussion, and ran from Kagome's arms to attack them. Both Sesshoumarus dodged the attack just in time.

" You fight pitiful when it is just one of me, I'm interested to see how short this will last." The present said and sprang onto InuYasha.

"Hah! Well I hope old age hasn't slowed your counter self." InuYasha snickered to the present Sesshoumaru.

"Old age doesn't come to we demons. Even a Mutt like you knows that." Sesshoumaru said blankly to InuYasha (probably surprised by his brother's stupidity).

"Oh yah? Well what's wrong with Mr.Fluffy over there?" InuYasha pointed to the future Sesshoumaru.

The present Sesshoumaru looked over to see his future-self kneeling on the ground struggling for breath.

" I didn't need him anyway." Sesshoumaru claimed, and turned back to InuYasha.

"InuYasha punched him by surprise and sent him flying backward to the future Sesshoumaru. The Present looked at the Future and stood to admire.

"I really am beautiful." Sesshoumaru said to himself in a very serious tone.

InuYasha laughed at Sesshoumaru's vanity.

Sesshoumaru laid his hand on his Future's back and measured his energy and strengths.

__

My Future's strength is more than mine, and he is able to grasp the Tensuiga. His knowledge of Kagome may be able to make InuYasha angry enough to change him into full demon. Then I can fight InuYasha at his full strength. I have use for him. Sesshoumaru thought. He opened his arms, and the future Sesshoumaru's spirit went into the Present Sesshoumaru's body.

" well at least it's less confusing now." Said InuYasha.

Kagome ran from where she had hid to InuYasha.

" InuYasha!" She said while running, and grabbed onto InuYasha's coat sleeve.

"Kagome! You look so pail." InuYasha said concerned, " It's to dangerous out here, go back to where you were." 

"InuYasha, I…I…Please just take me to Kiede You can fight them another day!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome." InuYasha said sympathetically, "allright, get on my back."

Kagome obeyed and InuYasha leapt from tree to tree towards Kiede's village.

"So our brother has yet another weakness. Love." Sesshouamru said as he watched his brother leap away.

****************************************************************************************

Okay, I need to get working on my Geography report so that's all for now. I have the day off tomorrow so I will write more! EWW! I just remembered I have to do the laundry too. Grrr. Oh well.

The next chapter will focus on Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Till next till next time… join the MR. DUNHAM FAN CLUB! (my old science teacher. Hehe. You wouldn't get it)


	13. There's another one

Chapter 13-The Something that was created in that room

The poison should be working by now. Hurt's, doesn't it?" the evil Shippo whispered meanly.

'You little BRAT!" Miroku yelled and ran at Shippo. He grabbed his neck and began bashing Shippo on the floor until finally Shippo was unconscious, and so was Miroku.

++++

Kagome obeyed, and InuYasha leapt from tree to tree towards Kiede's village.

"So our brother has yet another weakness. Love." Sesshouamru said as he watched his brother leap away.

InuYasha went as fast as he could to Kaede's village.

"InuYasha, I believe ye need go speek to Kagome." Kaeda said after examining InuYasha.

"Why should I?" InuYasha barked.

Kaede just walked out into the village and left InuYasha to answere his question. Soon enough he decided to visit Kagome and went inside the small hut. Kagome was lying on the ground covered in a old blanket.

"That old Hagg, this rag is all she gave you." InuYasha muttered and took of his outer shirt and wrapped it around Kagome.

"Inu…Yasha please don't get mad at me." Kagome sadi.

"What would I do that for?"

"When I went to the future of the Warring States era and to Sesshoumaru…we…I… SESSHOUMARU'S SON IS IN ME!" Kagome blurted out at the now stunned InuYasha.

"The poison should be working by now. Hurt's, doesn't it?" the evil Shippo whispered meanly.

'You little BRAT!" Miroku yelled and ran at Shippo. He grabbed his neck and began bashing Shippo on the floor until finally Shippo was unconscious, and so was Miroku.

After about half a day Shiippo woke up to find Miroku unconscious with his hands around his neck. A small part of Shippo wanted to help Miroku but a large part wanted to rip his to shreds. Then tShippo rembered. That Mutt InuYashaand his evil brother Sesshouamru, who had caused him so much pain.

"Get up idiot!" Shippo yelled to Miroku who woke on his command.

"You're gonna kill a few people before you die, and NO! You don't have a choice." Shippo commanded.

"If I couldn't…." Miroku began.

" Well you have to listen to me if you want me to live so march!" Shippo yelled and directed Miroku to the well, without Sango. 

When they jumped in Miroku's expectations were met. They could not go back to that time. Then how did Sesshoumaru push them… 

"What's this." Shippo cried, "We can't get through!"

"No really?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"Why you…KISAMA!" 

"Baka….Ba..bak…bakada." Miroku was laughing histerically.

"What are you laughing at?' shippo asked.

"Hahaha, ME!" Miroku laughed. Then he bcame very serious and muttered some prayer as he threw his staff at Shippo. At that moment the Shippo split into two, one was the past shippo and one was the future.

They both looked at eachother speachless, and then, all at once they began to fight eachother."

What the…

SESSHOUMARU'S SON IS IN ME!" Kagome blurted out at the now stunned InuYasha.

InuYasha's mind falshed back to Sesshouamru. _He told me he and Kagome did this, but…why does it only hurt now_?, he thought, and walked out of the room.

"InuYasha! Wait!!!!!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha stopped at the door and walked to hug Kagome.

"Oh Kagome," He sighed and then said, "YOU"RE SUCH A FOOL!" He tore the Jewle shard off of Kagome's neck and ran for the forest.

"Sesshoumaru may be like me father but not me. Kagome was just in my way (What a sa[p I am for women). Now I'm gonna find the rest of the Jewel, become a full demon, and stick with demons not punny mortals!" InuYasha said loud enough for Kagome to hear (and the whole continent) and rushed off, just like the old times.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Muahahahaha, I am so evil. 

Hey I got a 95 on the rough draft of that Geography project, but then I got a C- on my research paper. I'm so dumb. OOOO And I paid $20 for a T-shirt, but… IT WAS AN INUYASHA T-SHIRT!!!!! I COULDN"T RESIST!!!!! So what if I could ahev made it for like five bucks this one has a little tag that says InuYasha on it too… feh, I'm such a sap for anime. Hehe. Well review now!


	14. Call of the Wild

Chapter 14: The Call of the Wild

"InuYasha! Wait!!!!!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha stopped at the door and walked to hug Kagome.

"Oh Kagome," He sighed and then said, "YOU"RE SUCH A FOOL!" He tore the Jewel shard off of Kagome's neck and ran for the forest.

"Sesshoumaru may be like me father but not me. Kagome was just in my way (What a sap I am for women). Now I'm gonna find the rest of the Jewel, become a full demon, and stick with demons not puny mortals!" Inuyasha said loud enough for Kagome to hear (and the whole continent) and rushed off, just like the old times. 

Inuyasha kept leaping farther and farther away from Kagome: Past the forest, past the mountains, and all of a sudden he sat down on the highest point he could find, and cried. He could hear Miroku telling him to go back, and Sango sweetly telling him a fable that suggested he forgive Kagome, and Shippo's annoying whine crying that he would hate Inuyasha forever if he didn't return. 

__

What do I care, he thought.

"When I become a demon I wont have to remember this stuff!" He yelled as the steaming tears fell onto his clothes, "Come on! Change into a full demon so I don't have to feel this PAIN!" 

He clawed at his body, hoping that the physical pain would take his mind off of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. When he finally stopped his top shirt was in shreds around him and his pants might as well have been. Blood was poring onto the snow, but not for long, for his eyes glowed red.

*******_************_**********

Suddenly Miroku heard a scream. Recognizing the voice as a damsel in distress he ran into Sesshoumaru's castle and left the Shippos to duke it out. He ran into the bedroom to find Sango sitting upright feeling the bed with her hands.

"Who are you?!" She asked not looking at Miroku.

"Sango, It's I, Miroku."

"Miroku Where am I right now?"

"Don't worry, you are in a bedroom. You are safe." Miroku said in a soothing (Somewhat sexy) tone.

"MIROKU YOU KISAMA, BAKADA, and any other nasty thing you can think of. Just because I'm unconscious doesn't give you an invite!" Sango yelled dramatically.

"Huh…OH! I wouldn't do such a thing as that Sango. You're much more attractive when you are awake." He said seriously. He then noticed something was different about Sango. (Not her quick temper)"Sango, Why are your eyes not focussing?"

"I can't see! That demon possessed Shippo! When I get my hands on him…" Sango exclaimed.

'I will get him to cure you." Miroku said and ran out before Sango could protest.

One of the Shippos was on the ground in a daze. The other one was jumping around in triumph and singing some song unknown to Miroku.

"Are you the past Shippo?" He asked.

"Miroku!," Shippo exclaimed and ran to hug Miroku, "I beat him! Did you see?"

"I need you to help Sango. The spell you set on her when you were possessed seams to have left her blind. Can you cure her?"

"I'll try Miroku." Shippo said, and walked to the castle with Miroku following.

When they reached the room Sango was groping at the walls trying to find the door. She immediately stopped what she was doing when she heard their footsteps.

"Who's there!" Sango exclaimed.

"It's just Shippo and I." Miroku said as he walked towards her and guided her to sit on the bed.

"Miroku, if Shippo turns out to still be evil, and he does anything to me you'll be sorry!"

" I assure you…he's himself" Miroku said and motioned for Shippo to begin with Sango.

Shippo took some powder out of a pouch or his side, muttered some words, and Sango's eyes focussed.

"Shippo! You did it!" Sango exclaimed in thanks and hugged Shippo. Then her eyes fell to Miroku.

"Well, I should go make sure my other self doesn't wake up!" Shippo said and jumped of the bed. (I didn't mean that to rhyme! Cool!) He left the room…and then shut the door with an evil smirk.

" well, I'm glad to see Shippo was able to help you." Miroku said after a someone uncomfortable pause; for they had both been thinking of the same thing.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered, "OW!" she suddenly yelled, bringing her hand to her chest.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled in concern and ran to her, "What hurts you?"

Without responding Sango slowly lowered herself onto the bed. Miroku unconsciously, kneeled on the bed on top of her, and looked closely at her face. Then all of a sudden Sango kissed him. Miroku was so stunned all he could do is feel Sango's lips going back to his. Her knee rose to level with Miroku's hip and Miroku lost all his senses and kissed her back. They passionately kissed and slowly edged themselves more onto the bed. Then Sango took off his clothes, wishing she wasn't doing so, but unable to stop herself as she also removed he own.

******_******_**************

Blood was poring onto the snow but not for long, for his eyes glowed red.

InuYasha suddenly felt stronger. He could here even the slightest flutter of a single leaf. He could see through mountains, through trees, and into places he hadn't even been. He could smell everything, except for a sent that he somewhat remembered but couldn't quite place…Ka…Kagome. Ah yes! His nasty, mutt self had fallen in love and got his heart broken by that stupid mortal! He was starving for a good kill; Pain always made him hungry. He tore off so fast that he was hardly even visible; he sensed a near by village, poor people, they would be his game for the night. So InuYasha ran off to Kaede's village.


	15. We Can't

OK for the next coupl of chapters you might be like "what about this, and what about that?" But don't worry! Everything will fit together in time!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15-We Can't

He tore off so fast that he was hardly even visible; he sensed a near-by village, poor people, they would be his game for the night. So InuYasha ran off to Kaede's village.

InuYasha sensed an extremely familiar demon coming at full speed behind him, but still miles away. Oh well, he could always deal with his brother later. Kaede's village came into view. OH YES! NOW HE REMEBERED! Kagome had been in that small hut. She would be the first to go. Inuyasha rushed into the hut only to find Kaede already dead…or unconscious … whatever, but Kagome was no where. So he rushed out of the hut and began burning other homes and tearing at the villagers as they ran from the flames….just like old times when he had been hurt by…NO NOT HER AGAIN!NOT KIKYOU! There she stood with her hands at her hips and an incredulous stare.

"What do you want, you whore? I'm killing people right now and then I have to kill my brother who should be here soon…THEN I'll get back to you!" InuYasha said.

"And what will you DO to me?" Kikyou asked in a somewhat playful tone.

"Probably rape you and then kill you for being a lying Bi…wait, you're not worthy to be associated with a dog." InuYasha said. Finally, love was gone, he had no love for anything right now, not even Kikyou. 

"My poor puppy? What has that girl done to you?" Kikyou said sarcastically.

"You're in a playful mood. Play with this!" InuYasha said as he lashed out his tensuiga, "I'm tired of you women hurting poor, not so innocent half-demons. So I'll just destroy you!

"Using the Tensuiga for your foolish games is not what you'ld expect an true demon to be doing now is it." Sesshoumaru's voice echoed through the village.

"What would you know about being a true demon, your nothing but a liar!" InuYasha whirled around in time to see his brother make a graceful landing to the ground.

"Now my dear brother don't exsaust yourself with Kikyou. She is the least of your worries. " 

" I don't have any worries!" InuYasha corrected his brother.

"That is why you are a fool InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said, then took a leap onto InuYasha, who darted the attack and flew off at full speed, "I gotta go babe!" he called to Kikyou, "But I'll be back to take care of you!"

InuYasha led his brother far across Japan. Traveling over many forests, Valleys, and villages until finally InuYasha stopped on the sandy beach. By now the sun was setting and the tide rose higher and higher until InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were covered half way to their knees. Neither moved. Still the water rose and neither moved or said a word. The sun set behind the horizon and clouds covered the night sky, but still the brother's remained still. The full moon shone through the clouds and then all at once InuYasha lept on Sesshoumaru and knocked him under the water. InuYasha held his brother in a tight grip…Sesshoumaru was drowning. 

*******-*****

Sango woke to find an empty bed and herself undressed. She got up and put on her Kimono and walked outside the dreary castle. She found Miroku and the Shippo's playing together. Then Miroku caught her eye, stopped, and walked over to meet her.

"Miroku, Last night…I'm sorry but I didn't want to…" Sango began.

"I am sorry I accepted your advances. I know if you were yourself, you would not have acted in such a way. Forgive me, I knew it was not out of will." Miroku said solemnly refusing to meet her eyes.

" Then I do not regret what I did." Sango said.

"hey, are we gonna go back now?!" The past Shippo asked.

"We can't" Sango said, "It seems our plan has failed."


	16. Confusing Explanation

Chapter 16- Confusing Explanations

Sesshoumaru couldn't breath. He clawed at his brother's arm but the arm didn't flinch. _Kagome_, It's seemed that was all his future self could think about at a time like this. Why? How could a stupid human girl help her enemy from being killed by her love. Suddenly the Future Sesshoumaru spoke.

"KAGOME!" He screamed through the water.

"what'd you say dog?" InuYasha asked pulling Sesshoumaru out of the water.

"If you kill me her son with die." 

"I don't want anything to do with you inside of her!" InuYasha yelled, putting Sesshoumaru back in the water.

"And so will she." Sesshoumaru said right before he went under.

InuYasha paused. Why was his heart beating so fast, with so much confusion. NO! He was demon; he didn't have these feelings! It was then that InuYasha looked at his hands. His nails had gotten shorter. His hands that once were so strong looked weaker. He was changing back to a…Suddenly he felt Sesshoumaru's nails claw down his back and to his sides. InuYasha flinched in pain and Sesshoumaru was able to get free. Breathless, Sesshoumaru ran off. 

"Yah that's right! Run Sesshoumaru! You are not worthy to be called a Demon!" InuYasha yelled in anger and beat his fists to the ground.

************_*****

"What do you mean we can't go back?" Shippo asked confused.

" We came here to find you, and hoped that Kagome would come to find us, but she has not. And Sesshoumaru has not returned either. So we have no way to leave this time since we do not have a piece of the Jewel shard." Sango explained.

" I still have faith in Kagome. She has not failed us yet; let us not give up hope so soon." Miroku said.

"Maybe we should search Sesshoumaru's castle for a piece of the jewel. It wouldn't hurt." Shippo suggested.

"True…" Miroku began.

"but I'm afraid of what we may find." Sango concluded Miroku's thoughts.

"I'm afraid for Kagome, though." Shippo whined.

"Yes, I also sense that we need to return to her." Miroku agreed.

"Then let us go" Sango sighed. 

Without another word the group walked to the castle.

They searched the rooms and found nothing of use. They found a room where Jaken must have slept (where was he anyways?), modern weapon rooms, a girl's room (oh yah, Rin), and then…the cells. They slowly walked down the damp, cold hallway of about a dozen cells. When they reached the end there was something on the ground in the cell to their left. The door was agar, and Miroku walked in and stirred the object on the floor. He gasped at what it was. It was himself. A pale, starved, and also dead, form of himself. Sango caught a glimps and nearly fainted.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered when she was able to speak and slowly walked towards Miroku.

"I see." Miroku said aloud to himself, "Now I truly understand what had happened to Kagome in this time. I saw it through my own eyes."

"What do you mean Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I do not understand how the future to this era included Kagome, but the future of this era started in about four days of our time." Miroku tried to explain.

"whoa, I don't understand. How can the future start somewhere?" Sango asked.

"I mean the event of Kagome killing InuYasha and staying with Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, " According to what I have seen through this corpse, Kagome killed InuYasha four days from the current time in the era we are supposed to be in." Miroku said, "So you see. We are not supposed to be able to access this time or this time to be able to mingle in the past, but some how the future has split. It seems like it is trying to fix the future by correcting the past." 

"I am so confused." Shippo said.

"What Miroku is trying to say-or atleast I believe- that the past is not supposed to be altered to correct the future. The reason our Kagome came to the future was so that she could get a glimps of what she has done and go back and correct it." Sango tried to simplify it for Shippo.

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru, the future one, has also come, and I believe he is causing quite a problem. We should get back now." Miroku said in earnest, and left the cell with the other's following.

****-****-*****-*****

__

How dare he! Kagome thought as she ran to the well. He hadn't even let her explain. If she did not let all the things come to pass then that Sesshoumaru will have never existed. So if she can only make sure that the events that lead to that horrible future do not happen, then the child will have never existed. 

Kagome reached the well and jumped inside, but nothing happened. InYasha still had the jewel! The only way she could get to Shippo was to confront InuYasha, who right about now wanted her dead.


	17. As for Now

Chapter 17- As For Now

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru, the future one, has also come, and I believe he is causing quite a problem. We should get back now." Miroku said in earnest, and left the cell with the other's following.

"But we have no jewel shard." Shippo indicated.

"True, but I'm trying to think of a way we could use the time tree to our purpose."

"You mean, use it as Kagome did once before?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Kagome once said that she communicated with InuYasha using the time tree. That it created two personifications of her: The one touching the tree and the one conversing with InuYasha (NOTE: If you haven't seen this movie of InuYasha-you won't know this…but it happened.). Now, If we can use this, we can navigate through the past to reach Kagome. Who can then come here and help us out."

"But what if Sesshoumaru comes and traps all three of us here?" Shippo voiced his concern.

"I believe Sesshoumaru's motives are altered by his past self, who wishes more to have InuYasha dead. I believe he will focus on this goal as a higher priority than Kagome."

"…Which would give us enough time." Sango concluded his thought.

"Exactly."

-------

"Yah that's right! Run Sesshoumaru! You are not worthy to be called a Demon!" InuYasha yelled in anger and beat his fists to the ground.

After InuYasha's delirium of anger, the memories came flooding back. He knew Kikyou was probably back in the village waiting for him. Would he go? Would he go to her after he told Kagome he had chosen her?…_Wait,_ He thought to himself, _Kagome slept with my evil brother and expects me to keep my word…I THINK NOT. _He dashed off towards Kaede's Village. _This time will be different. I don't need to be a demon to be bad. Kikyou can't betray me worse than Kagome…trying to drag me to the underworld was less painful; perhaps it's where I belong._

When InuYasha reached the village Kikyou was sitting there, talking with the children and chuckling at their little understanding of the world around them. She caught InuYasha's figure from the corner of her dead eyes and accosted him.

"I was beginning to worry." She stated softly, and drew her cold body close to his.

"You're less beautiful than I remember." InuYasha noted a loud.

Kikyou drew back so that her face was but an inch away from his. "But you are not so shallow as to be attracted to mere beauty, are you?" She asked.

"I…What else do you have to offer-a soul?" InuYasha more declared than questioned. He felt in a daze rather than in the moment. He felt estranged to his own voice and especially the words which they uttered.

"I have much to offer. I have your youth. More pertinent though, I have your love-your first love-the only true love that you have to offer. You cannot truly love that human girl for you gave that love to me, and I will not release it." When she was assured InuYasha was silently receptive she continued, "We are immortal, InuYasha. Don't you understand that, as my incarnation, Kagome is but a finite portion of my soul. She will end, but I, the original, will be forever. Come with me, InuYasha. Why suffer through this limited existence merely to begin eternity? Why not begin now?"

InuYasha had no reason to answer_. I should be with Kikyou. She and I are the same. Kagome is but a variation of Kikyou, my first love._

_"_Come with me." Her soft voice led him away.

_----_

Kagome reached the well and jumped inside, but nothing happened. InYasha still had the jewel! The only way she could get to Shippo was to confront InuYasha, who right about now wanted her dead.

Kagome wasn't sure where to start, but she headed towards Kaede's village. She was desperately hungry for something like fried ice cream or crème puffs-even though she had eaten just before the confrontation with InuYasha. Perhaps it was luck that gave InuYasha the jewel; About this time Kagome would rather jump back into the well and go home than worry about an era and events to which her fate did not belong.

When she reached Kaede's village she saw InuYasha walking towards her direction with a woman-whom she soon found to be Kikyou. Her arm was entwined with his like they were a prosperous, affectionate couple. Kikyou had a smile of either contempt or love-or a mixture of both, and InuYasha looked resolute-like every step he was taking had more purpose than the last, like he knew where he was going for once. Kagome hid from their view, but not from InuYasha's super-human sense of smell. Kikyou too sensed Kagome and revealed her hiding place.

"Oh my," She whispered, "It seems I've caught my very own mortal."

"Pathetic." InuYasha snuffed.

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. "InuYasha." She sighed, in somewhat of a chiding tone (rather than distraught) that for an instant made InuYasha feel exposed.

For a moment everything was silent save but three breaths: that of Kagome, InuYasha, and that of the wind. The wind's breath sounded more of a howl-a heave of despair and ominous foretelling. InuYasha's was course, uneven, broken. For some moments he held it in fear of losing Kagome, and others quickened with anger and sometimes with fervor of passion (Who could blame a guy, who is standing between his two objects of human weakness yet his strength?). Kagome's breath was even yet deepened (Shall I say strengthened?) with despair. Though questions should be flooding her mind as to her fate, she was so intoxicate with loss that rational became the least of her minds capabilities in those moments.

"Come with us, "Kikyou commanded. "You should see this. You should see when this end so that you know that you never had it in the first place. I intend to show you InuYasha's death so that you see that he was always mine." And with this, Kikyou led Kagome and InuYasha to a familiar spot-a tree. A time tree with a hole from two arrows: One from Kikyou followed by one from a posessed Kagome, both which impaled InuYasha's body.

"Here. Here is where everything began, and this is where eternity will begin again. Kagome, you have served your purpose and now you can go." Kikyou stated.

"But…I…" Kagome swallowed her tears, though more followed those, "I…Where? InuYasha has the jewels."

InuYasha was hurt. Hurt that Kagome was willing to leave rather than to fight for his affection. But he didn't want her. Why should he care? He merely wanted the game, the drama, life to be over.

"Here." Kiyou tore the jewels from about InuYasha's neck, 'he won't need them anymore."

Kagome caught them, and after a dramatic stare into InuYasha's dejected soul, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kikyou roared, "Where are you going?"

"I…"Kagome's cry overwhelmed any words she hoped to convey.

"When I said leave, I meant existence. Not merely this place. How limited your mortals view is." Kikyou smiled.

"What?" InuYasha questioned, "Kikyou…I want to be with you. Let's just leave Kagome as she is."

"InuYasha, You are mine. Not hers. She is a mortal sued for my purpose, and now she has fallibly served it. So I wish her gone. Don't you understand. Your passion for her-or shall I say, the part of me inside of her- will only live as long as she does. With her gone you are loosed of the small chain to live to which you are voluntarily enslaved. Free yourself. I am the key and the fire to destroy, but you must use me for your own elation, for I am but a tool- a strong tool-the one you must use to kill Kagome."


	18. Only Hope

Chapter 18-Only Hope

"InuYasha, You are mine. Not hers. She is a mortal used for my purpose, and now she has fallibly served it. So I wish her gone. Don't you understand? Your passion for her-or shall I say, the part of me inside of her- will only live as long as she does. With her gone you are loosed of the small chain to live to which you are voluntarily enslaved. Free yourself. I am the key and the fire to destroy, but you must use me for your own elation, for I am but a tool- a strong tool-the one you must use to kill Kagome."

_Kill Kagome?_ This was a condition never factored into InuYasha's imagined equation.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome…I…" InuYasha began, but then realized that he was letting his human side-his weakness conquer his strong spirit, "I'm not as weak as you think." And with that InuYasha looked to Kikyou, "What must I do?"

"Take my bow and my arrow and pierce it through her heart. Thus her spiritual soul will be vanquished and returned to me."

InuYasha took the bow and the arrow and walked towards Kagome. Her eyes were swollen with tears while her hair was matted over parts of her face, and her eyebrows were formed into a scowl-She had never looked more lovely to him (You see, that's the thing with men like him. He thinks he wants someone strong, but he's incredibly seduced by feminine fragility.).And then he realized; death didn't conquer life, nor did it begin a living eternity. It would only begin a monotonous fantasy-nor an eternal reality. Such emotions as this are not able to be felt after death.

"Don't die like a sap on your knees. Stand up, girl." He said in a characteristic tone (which wasn't exactly suitable for the event at hand).

Once she did, InuYasha pulled aside her tear-drenched hair and whispered in her ear, "I hate you."

Kagome felt every nerve go numb. _Hate._ Had she ever before been hated? She used the last of her waning energy for sobbing.

"What the earth are you crying for, you didn't even let me finish!" He scolded, while grabbing her hair so tightly that his lips were touching her ear, "I hate you; but I chose you, and I will not revoke _any_ decision I make." And then he addressed Kikyou, "I wish that this never happened. That we had never been fooled; that we still loved…but the truth is neither of us do-and you can't; for you're dead. And if I'm dead too I can't feel for you. I'll just be with you, and I don't see the sense in that."

"InuYasha, you had revoked your right for choice when you came back to me! Choice? You have no choice. You will die!" Kikyou roared in anger and called to her bow, which soared through the air and into her hands. "Now die!" She commanded with the aiming of an arrow.

"How sorry I am to interrupt-really I am. But this right has been reserved for myself." Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows.

---------

"Exactly." Miroku confirmed.

"It's not working." Shippo stated from under the shade of a nearby tree. Miroku and Sango had been praying, chanting, and touching the time tree for hours but to no avail.

Sango and Miroku both agreed the plan had failed, and they went to sit by Shippo in the shade.

"What ever are we going to do?" Shippo whined.

"This was not a part of the original plan." Sango admitted.

"Shippo, where is your counter self, whom you defeated previously?" Miroku inquired.

"Ionno. Why?"

"It's just odd that he was not stronger in his own time, that's all." Miroku answered, "and it would serve us well to know if perhaps your slyness might have salvaged a piece of the jewel shard before your future self was captured."

"Mhm," Shippo considered the proposition, "And what would you give my future self?"

"Well, what would your future self want." Miroku inquired with an enlightened smile creeping to either side of his cheeks.

"Probably to be ensured life. I mean, if you're going to fix the past so that this time would have never existed I would like to know that I won't just disappear with it." Shippo answered.

"Sango," Miroku chuckled, "I realize why you lost your inhibition control on a previous occasion."

"Oh?"

"Shippo is still playing tricks. I don't believe this is our Shippo."

"Wow, you're observant!" Noted Shippo a bit sarcastically. For yes, Miroku was correct. This was the future Shippo, who won the battle and pretended to be the past Shippo. Why? Simply for means of survival.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sango asked.

"Well, first of all, I don't wish to be stuck in Sesshoumaru's cell and so I much rather be here with you and I was afraid that if I told you I was not the Shippo of your time then you wouldn't accept me. I missed you so much!" Shippo cried and jumped into Miroku's not expectant arms.

"But what has happened to the Shippo we know?" Sango asked.

"Oh, well, since I am the only survivor of this time both identities cannot live in the same time so he just went back to where he should be."

"You mean, just like you disappeared and went to the future when you came to our time with Kagome, the other Shippo did the same and just went back." Miroku interpreted.

"Yep." Shippo confirmed, "and you guys didn't do that cause in this time you're dead. Kagome didn't either, but of course, she's the major factor of this whole equation and so an exception to all logical explanations."

"can you contact Shippo?" Sango asked.

"You see! You do treat me weird. I AM SHIPPO!"

"She means the one without your experiences."

"If I could have I would have already! Gee, how stupid do you think I am?"

"So it's official. Our only hope lies in Kagome." Sango sighed.


End file.
